Devices such as smart devices, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, wireless access points, mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablet devices), consumer electronics, and the like can be implemented for use in a wide range of industries and may use various networking technologies and protocols to communicate with other devices, servers, and/or cloud systems. Any number of these devices may be implemented for cellular network communication via a cellular network, using any of the various generations of cellular wireless technology. Additionally, any number of the devices may be implemented as dual-SIM devices for dual-data connectivity also commonly referred to as dual-VoLTE (Voice over Long-Term Evolution), which is a standard based on the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network for high-speed wireless communication implemented for mobile phones and data terminals, including for Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices and wearable devices.
A dual-SIM mobile device that supports LTE on two subscriptions will have Internet PDN (packet data network) established as part of the LTE registration. Although both of the LTE subscriptions will have the Internet PDN active, only the subscription associated with having data enabled (e.g., by Application DDS (data distribution service)) will be able to utilize the established Internet PDN. For the other subscription (e.g., the non-DDS), the Internet PDN will be established, but is not usable for data communication by the device. Typically in a dual-SIM device, only one of the two LTE subscriptions is enabled and active for data communication. Although either of the two subscriptions can be selected for network connectivity and data communication, user intervention in the form of a device input is needed to switch between the two subscriptions for network connectivity. If a poor network connection is encountered during a data transfer, the user has to manually select one or the other of the subscriptions to complete the data transfer, which is slow, time-consuming, and not a favorable user experience of the dual-SIM device.